Stille Nacht
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Manchmal möchte man einfach nur nicht alleine sein...


**Titel:** Stille Nacht

**Originaltitel:** Silent Night

**Autor:** howzat

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** General

**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** keins

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Manchmal möchte man einfach nur nicht alleine sein...

**Ü/N:** Wieder mal eine Gen-Fic, die sich (natürlich!) um Tony dreht.

**Wortanzahl:** 1704 Wörter

**Stille Nacht**

Emma Ingham rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Rücken als sie aus der Tür der Intensivstation trat. Es war eine lange Schicht gewesen und ihr Tag war immer noch nicht vorbei. Heute Abend war das jährliche Bethesda Heiligabend-Weihnachtslieder-Festival, und so wie sie es jedes Jahr tat, plante sie dort zu sein um es zu genießen. Selbst, wenn sie dieses Jahr alleine war - vielleicht besonders, weil sie dieses Jahr alleine war.

Aber zuerst brauchte sie Kaffee. Stark, schwarz und süß, sowie vorzugsweise gewürzt mit Brandy. Nicht, dass das Krankenhaus Brandy lieferte und sie hatte sicherlich keinen eigenen. Aber der Tag war anstrengend gewesen: Angie, das kleine Mädchen, dass auf der Intensivstation behandelt wurde, hatte es nicht geschafft. Emma war an Todesfällen in ihrem Beruf gewohnt, aber ein Kind zu verlieren, traf sie immer hart.

Sie schob den Gedanken an Angie weit nach hinten in ihren Kopf und versuchte sich auf den vorliegenden Abend zu konzentrieren.

Zuerst jedoch der Kaffee und vielleicht etwas dazu. Sie hatte eine Stunde oder so bevor die Weihnachtslieder anfingen, lange genug um raus zu gehen und zu essen, aber der Gedanke sich den vereisten Straßen zu stellen, machte sie in ihrer gegenwärtigen Stimmung fertig. Die Krankenhauscafeteria war nichts besonderes, aber sie war warm und in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie machte sich auf den Weg dorthin durch die Schwingtüren.

Ein Tablett nehmend, machte sie ihre Einkäufe und sah sich dann nach einen Platz zum Sitzen um. Die Cafeteria war beinahe leer, das Lametta und die Christbaumkugeln und die blecherne Weihnachtsberieselungsmusik unterstrichen irgendwie das fehlende Geschwätz.

Außer ihr selber saß nur eine Familie aus vier Personen in der Nähe der Tür, still in ihrem Essen pickend mit Sorge deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern geschrieben und ein Mann saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr, in seine Tasse Kaffee starrend. Etwas war an ihn kam ihr vertraut vor, aber sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen.

Nur das Krankenhaus konnte sie am Heiligabend hier behalten, dachte sie, nur ihre Liebsten wären selbst nicht hier, wenn sie zu dem Weihnachtsliederfestival gingen. David, der nun schon seit zwei Jahre mit ihr zusammen war, ist im letzten Monat in den Irak abgereist. Sie blickte auf den Diamanten an ihrer linken Hand, überlegend was er gerade tat.

Emma saß an einem Tisch in der Nähe des Fensters und nahm ihre notdürftige Mahlzeit von ihrem Tablett. Draußen glitzerte der Schnee durch die Straßenbeleuchtung und die Scheinwerfer der vorbeifahrenden Autos.

"Schwester Emma." Die Stimme eines Mannes, leise, irgendwie vertraut. Sie sah hoch. Der Mann, der alleine gesessen hatte, war aufgestanden und näherte sich nun ihrem Tisch. Er lächelte ihr zaghaft zu und plötzlich wusste sie wer er war.

_Schwester Emma. Sie sehen übrigens sehr hübsch ohne diese Maske aus. _

"Special Agent DiNozzo!" Sie lächelte zurück. "Tony! Was bringt dich an Heiligabend hierher?"

Sein Lächeln wurde selbstsicherer bei ihrer Antwort. "Oh, ich schaue nur vorbei." 

Jemand ist oben, dachte sie, jemand ist verletzt. "Nichts Schlimmes, hoffe ich?", fragte sie, sofort wieder ernst sein.

"Nein", er winkte mit seiner Hand ab, "überhaupt nicht. Könnte ich... würde es dich stören, wenn ich mich etwas zu dir setze?" Natürlich nicht, wenn du gerade Pause machst, und du etwas Ruhe und Frieden willst."

"Bitte", sie zeigte auf einen Stuhl. "Ich bin für heute fertig. Ich bin jedoch etwas enttäuscht, ich dachte du nutzt immer dein italienisch in deinen Anmachroutinen."

Für einen Moment trübte sich sein Gesicht, doch dann kehrte sein lässiges Lächeln zurück. "Nun ja, du solltest nicht alles glauben was man dir erzählt. Und dies ist keine Anmachroutine, es tut mir leid, wenn du gedacht hast, dass ich dich anbaggern wollte. Nicht, dass ich es nicht selbstverständlich tun würde.", fügte er hastig hinzu, aber sie könnte sehen, dass er nicht mit dem Herzen dabei war.

"Also, was machst du hier? Keine weiteren Probleme, hoffe ich?", fragte sie um die zwischenzeitliche Stille zu brechen. Sie hatte ihn seit seiner Erlassung aus Bethesda nach seinem Kampf gegen die Lungenpest vor einigen Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Er war seitdem natürlich wieder im Krankenhaus gewesen für seine Nachfolgeuntersuchungen mit Dr. Pitt, aber Emma war daran nicht beteiligt gewesen.

"Nein, nichts dergleichen, mir geht es gut." Er lächelte. Er dachte für einen Augenblick nach, bevor er sagte: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich hier bin, ich wollte nur irgendwie heute Abend hierher zurückkommen. Verrückt, ich weiß, normalerweise versuche ich mich von Krankenhäusern fern zu halten." Er schien seltsam zögerlich, überhaupt nicht wie der selbstbewusste Mann an den sie sich erinnerte.

Emma dachte für einen Moment nach, ihren Muffin in ihren Finger zerbröseln als sie es tat. Dann sagte sie: "Du wirst wahrscheinlich darüber lachen, aber ich glaube ich verstehe das. Bei Weihnachten dreht sich alles um ein neues Leben, nicht wahr. In etwa wie das was dir hier passiert ist. Du solltest sterben, aber du tatest es nicht, du hast eine zweite Chance bekommen als niemand es erwartet hatte. Kate dachte mit Sicherheit... ach ja, wie geht es Kate eigentlich?" Sie nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees und verzog ihr Gesicht.

Sie und Kate hatten ein kleines Gespräch in der Nacht als die Pest Tony traf. Emma hatte die andere Frau gemocht und immer vorgehabt sich mit ihr irgendwann zu einem Kaffee zu verabreden, aber sie ist nie dazu gekommen.

Stille. Dann, "Du hast Recht, Emma, ich starb nicht. Sie tat es." Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihren Atem stocken. "Einige Wochen nachdem wir beide hier waren in dieser Nacht."

"Oh Gott, nein!" Emma setzte ihre Tasse mit einem Ruck ab. "Was ist passiert?"

"Scharfschütze." Sie konnte sehen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. "Bei einem Fall an dem wir gearbeitet haben."

Instinktiv griff sie nach ihm und nahm seine Hand. Er ließ zu, dass sie sie für einen Augenblick hielt, dann zog er sie zurück und verschränkte sie mit seiner anderen auf der Tischplatte, seine Augen fixiert auf den Salzstreuer.

Emma schluckte schwer. "Es tut mir leid, Tony, wirklich. Ich hab euch viel streiten gesehen an diesem ersten Tag, aber du hast ihr viel bedeutet, das weiß ich. Sie blieb dort bei dir als sie es nicht musste, sie brachte sich selbst in Gefahr. Dann, als sie dachte, du wirst sterben..." Ihre Stimme verstummte.

Tony sagte nichts, nickte einfach nur. Er schien zu erschüttert um zu antworten.

"Und sie war dein Partner...", sagte Emma. "Das muss hart gewesen sein. Es war für dich dann ein schlechtes Jahr." Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihm, aber er reagierte nicht. Er brauchte es nicht, sie sah es auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben: _es war ein verdammt schreckliches Jahr._

"Wie hat dein Boss - Agent... Gibbs, war es - es aufgenommen?" 

Das brachte eine Reaktion hervor. "In etwa wie du es denkst. Er verfolgte diesen Bastard auf Biegen und Brechen. Bekam ihm am Ende, aber es war nicht schön."

"Von dem was ich von ihm sah, würde ich mich nicht bei ihm unbeliebt machen wollen."

"Oh glaub mir", sagte Tony mit vollkommener Aufrichtigkeit, "du hast keine Ahnung." Zumindest lächelte er sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück. Dann sagte sie sanft: "Das ist der Grund warum du hier bist, oder nicht? Es bringt dich ihrer Erinnerung näher." 

Er fing an es abzustreiten, dann zuckte er die Schultern und sagte: "Es ist nur... wie du gesagt hast, sie blieb bei mir, weißt du? Diese Nacht." Er verschüttete etwas Zucker auf den Tisch und fing an mit seinen Finger Kreise hineinzumalen. "Sie hatte große Pläne für Weihnachten, den ganzen Kram. Letztes Weihnachten hat sie..." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Sie war so ein gutes, katholisches Mädchen. Ich hab sie damit aufgezogen und sie wurde wütend."

"Du hast sie geliebt, nicht wahr", sagte Emma leise.

"Nicht auf die Art wie du denkst. Mehr wie eine Schwester. Aber ja, ich denke... du könntest sagen, dass ich sie geliebt habe." Er schien beinahe überrascht zu sein über das was er gesagt hat.

Es war wahr, dachte sie, sie hatte ihr Geplänkel gesehen. Unter den Sprüchen, der Irritation, hatte sie ein starkes Band der Zuneigung gespürt, uneingestanden von ihnen beiden, zumindest in Worten.

Tony sprach wieder. "Ich dachte... ich weiß nicht was ich gedacht habe, aber ... etwas zog mich heute Abend hierher. Und nun mache ich mich auf meinen Weg und höre auf deine Zeit mit meinem Geschwätz zu vergeuden." Er begann sich aufzurichten.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus um ihn zu stoppen. "Geh nicht, Tony. Es ist Heiligabend. Warum bleibst du nicht und gehst mit mir zu den Weihnachtsliedern?"

Er sah auf den Ring an ihren Finger. "Wo ist er den?"

"Irak. Seit einem Monat."

Tony nickte. "Einsam, nicht? An Weihnachten."

"Ja", sagte Emma, "aber es gibt keinen Grund warum wir es heute Abend beide sein sollten. Nun, was ist mit diesen Weihnachtsliedern?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Tony. "Ich mag Weihnachten nicht so sehr."

"Genau", sagte Emma ironisch. "das ist natürlich nicht der Grund warum du heute Abend hier bist." Sie beide erhoben sich und sie nahm seine Hand. "Komm schon, es wird dir gut tun. Kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden." 

Er protestierte nicht und sie zog ihn den Flur herunter in das hell dekorierte Foyer, wo schon einige Chormitglieder ihren Platz vor dem großen Weihnachtsbaum eingenommen hatten. Die Sitze waren schnell gefüllt, aber sie fanden Plätze weiter hinten.

Und gerade noch pünktlich. Nach ein paar begrüßenden Worten des Moderators erfüllten die ersten Takte von "Stille Nacht" die Luft.

Sie fühlte wie der Mann neben ihr sich anspannte. "Gotte, ich hasse..."

"Was?", flüsterte sie.

"Nichts, nur ich... ich hasse dieses Weihnachtslied, das ist alles." 

Er hasste Stille Nacht? Dann verstand sie es. "Es war ihr liebstes, nicht wahr."

Er nickte. "Es ist nur, dass es nun für Kate immer eine stille Nacht sein wird." 

"Ehre ihr Andenken, Tony. Sing es für sie nun mit." 

Emma fing an zu singen. Zuerst stockend, aber dann kräftiger, folgte Tony ihrem Beispiel, sein heller Tenor erhob sich zu den sanften Rhythmen. Sie dachte, sie konnte sehen wie sich die Züge seines Gesichts etwas entspannten.

Und als ihre Stimmen sich vereinten in den Worten des alten, wunderschönen Weihnachtliedes, fand sie sich selbst dabei wieder wie sie zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten betete, dass, ebenso wie der Schnee draußen langsam hernieder sank, sich Frieden genauso wie ein Mantel über seine Seele legen würde.

Ende


End file.
